


When We Drink We Do It Right

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's so tall," Blaine says, pulling back and blinking up at Kurt. "And you're <i>brothers</i>."  He slips his hand down Kurt's side and slides it under the leather of his holster, holding him in place. "You're brothers and we're cuddling," Blaine says, sounding entirely too pleased with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Drink We Do It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Like a G6' by Far East Movement because sometimes you just have to go with the obvious. This is a silly ficlet that was inspired by [this gorgeous art](http://naderegen.tumblr.com/post/8146625414/blaine-is-now-a-hamsterpuppy-and-finn-is-still-a) by [](http://naderegen.livejournal.com/profile)[**naderegen**](http://naderegen.livejournal.com/).

"You are, like, _so_ tall," Blaine says happily, clinging to Finn's arm when they get inside the house. "It's awesome."

"Are you, uh, sure this is a good idea?" Finn asks, making a face down at where Blaine is rubbing his nose against Finn's sleeve. Kurt still wants to strangle Blaine a little bit for his drunken activities (namely kissing one equally drunken Rachel Berry) at the party and yet even he finds that obnoxiously adorable.

"Well he certainly can't drive himself home," Kurt says, reaching over to pat Blaine's head. Blaine flashes Kurt a bright smile. Poor, stupid Blaine.

"You know, he's being awfully clingy for someone who spent the night making out with my ex," Finn points out, and Kurt groans.

"Drunk people do stupid things, Finn. Let it go. And help me drag him upstairs, I don't trust him down here alone." Kurt certainly isn't planning to let it go, but he has way more reason to be upset about Blaine making out with Rachel than Finn has to be upset with Rachel for making out with Blaine. Or something like that.

"You realize I'm drunk and not deaf, right? Still here," Blaine says, but he stumbles when he tries to take the first step upstairs and Kurt presses his face to Finn's shoulder to hide his laugh.

"Sure, Blaine, whatever you say."

"Screw-- just screw, ugh, _screw_ you," Blaine mumbles, seeming to forget his train of thought halfway through. He looks Finn up and down in a way that Finn thankfully misses, but Kurt inwardly groans. Okay, so drunk Blaine isn't just stupid, he's kind of a slut. Good to know.

"Yeah, buddy, maybe just focus on getting to Kurt's room for now," Finn says, ducking down so Blaine can throw his arm around Finn's shoulder. He's up on his tiptoes and Finn keeps accidentally bumping him into the wall but they finally get up the stairs and to the hallway, Blaine still singing along to _Don't You Want Me_ under his breath.

"Do you think he should stay in my room?" Finn asks.

Kurt frowns. "Why? Do you like him now?"

"What? No!" Finn says, starting to turn red. It doesn't help when Blaine throws his other arm around Finn's shoulder so he's just kind of standing there and hugging him, making happy little noises into the front of Finn's shirt. "I just thought-- your dad, you know, he might think--"

"That I can't have a guy friend over without having sex with him?" Kurt snaps, but he deflates when he sees Finn's eyes go wide, trying to hold one of his hands up to show he means no harm even though it just makes Blaine snuggle closer to him.

"Dude, that's not what I meant, sorry. I just don't want this to be awkward for you."

"I'll be fine," Kurt mumbles, refusing to be touched by what seems like a genuine display of concern coming from Finn. "Come on, just dump him on the bed."

"Easier said than done," Finn groans, leaning over until Blaine falls on his back onto the bed. Kurt doesn't mean to, but he starts laughing when Blaine tugs hard and Finn falls down on top of him on the bed with a loud " _oomph_."

"Hi," Blaine says in a low voice that might be seductive but is probably just drunk and sleepy. Finn looks terrified, his face rapidly turning red again, and Kurt tries his hardest not to start laughing.

"Maybe I should just leave you two alone," Kurt says, and he's entirely joking because there's no way he's leaving them alone, but Finn's eyes get so wide that Kurt can't help taking a step back just to watch him panic. He's not counting on Finn narrowing his eyes and kicking his leg out, trying to keep Kurt from taking another step back and leaving him alone with Blaine, and Kurt yelps as he goes tumbling down on top of Finn's back.

"Oh hey," Blaine says happily, reaching out for Kurt. " _Cuddles_."

"Kurt," Finn says evenly, "he's _nuzzling_ me." Kurt laughs, stretching up to look over Finn's shoulder and-- yep. Blaine's nuzzling into the side of Finn's face, making a low, happy noise.

"He's so tall," Blaine says, pulling back and blinking up at Kurt. "And you're _brothers_." He slips his hand down Kurt's side and slides it under the leather of his holster, holding him in place. "You're brothers and we're cuddling," Blaine says, sounding entirely too pleased with himself.

"We sure are," Kurt says nervously. Blaine's surprisingly strong where he's tugging Kurt down on top of Finn, and Kurt's hips are pressing firmly against Finn's ass, which wouldn't be a problem except for the fact that Blaine's somehow gotten his shoe off and his leg wrapped around Finn's hip, and his toes are trailing slowly up the back of Kurt's thigh.

Kurt's not hard yet, but he _is_ a teenager and whatever it is Blaine's doing feels way better than it should. Kurt could easily see things getting awkward where his hips are pressed against Finn's ass. Really easily. Especially if Blaine keeps-- "How are you even _doing_ that," Kurt yelps as Blaine's toes dig into his inner thigh.

"What's he doing?" Finn asks, his voice sounding panicked. "What's he-- Kurt, he just _licked my ear_."

"Okay," Kurt says, trying to get himself off of Finn without any unnecessary dick-to-ass contact. "Okay, Blaine? Blaine, no. Bad. Stop it."

"Don't wanna," Blaine grumbles.

"He's not a puppy, Kurt," Finn says, and Kurt feels more vindicated than he does jealous when Blaine grabs Finn's ass as soon as Kurt's out of the way. "No! Bad Blaine, stop that!" Finn yelps, hauling himself up and stumbling backwards off of the bed, windmilling into Kurt's shelves.

Kurt resolutely ignores the various bangs and crashes as things fall from his shelf in favor of turning back to Blaine, who is... snoring loudly, splayed out on Kurt's bed with one leg hanging off the side. Kurt sighs and takes Blaine's other shoe off, lifting his leg back up onto the bed and then yanking his comforter out from under Blaine so he can maneuver Blaine under the covers.

"So," Finn says awkwardly once Kurt's done tucking Blaine in. "That was... weird."

"Very," Kurt agrees. "Now get out of my room before I turn around and see what you broke."

"Do we need to, like... talk about stuff?" Finn asks, and Kurt can hear him shuffling around, and then a crunching noise.

"No, we do not," Kurt says tightly. "Unless that is my crystal vase I just heard crunch under your giant, oafish feet."

"Awesome," Finn says, sounding relieved. "I'm just gonna go."

"Yes," Kurt says as Blaine makes an annoyed sound in his sleep and turns over heavily, burying his face in Kurt's pillows. Kurt knows he should probably go turn Blaine face up or on his side so he doesn't accidentally suffocate himself, but. Well. Finn had conveniently neither confirmed nor denied anything about his vase, and if Blaine was sober enough to try to initiate a vaguely incestuous drunken threeway, Kurt's pretty sure Blaine would wake up if he started to choke. Probably. And that vase is _vintage_.

"Oh thank god," Kurt breathes out when he turns around and sees it was just his glass dog. Which isn't ideal, but it's better than his vase and it's an even break so he may be able to glue it back together and then slip it onto the bookcase in the living room.

Kurt picks up the pieces and puts them on his shelf before he turns back to the bed with a sigh. The more he lets himself think about Blaine possibly suffocating in his bed the guiltier he feels, so he moves back to his bed and shoves at Blaine's side until Blaine rolls over onto his back, his arm thrown over his eyes. It's hard to tell if he's breathing like this, his body suspiciously still, so Kurt jabs Blaine in the chest with his finger. Blaine smacks at his hand and blinks his eyes open, staring up at Kurt for a few seconds before breaking out into a sleepy grin.

"It'd be legal 'cause he's your step-brother," Blaine mumbles, and Kurt has to resist the urge to poke him again. Kurt has admittedly thought about Blaine in his bed before, but it was never quite like this.

"Go to sleep, Blaine," Kurt says tightly.

"I'm gonna go all the way to sleep, Kurt," Blaine says, turning on his side and cuddling up to a pillow that Kurt refuses to be jealous of. "All the way."

"Yeah, well, you have fun with that," Kurt says, rolling his eyes and heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed once it looks like Blaine won't be suffocating himself anytime soon. Even Kurt's _hair_ smells like booze, something he didn't realize was possible considering he didn't drink any and he was careful not to let anyone spill their drink on or near him. The sooner he washes up, the sooner he can start to forget Blaine and Rachel traded any kisses or sang any horrible, hyperactive duets or that whole thing where Blaine was possibly _actually_ trying to get Finn and Kurt to have sex with him. Which would _definitely_ be a bad thing and not hot or sexy at all, so he absolutely will not be thinking about that.

Not at all.

"Ugh," Kurt says out loud, ignoring the heat in his face as he steps into the shower. It's not like he even wants to have sex with Finn anymore, not after all they went through and especially not after actually living with him, and the _last_ thing Kurt wants is for Blaine to throw himself at more of the Glee Club. But Kurt can't quite stop himself from thinking about Blaine, small and clingy and persuasive, maybe sandwiched between Finn and Kurt, and--

A sudden, loud bang from his room thankfully distracts him from _that_ particular train of thought, and he's grateful for all of two seconds before he realizes the noise had to have come from Blaine, and that means Blaine is not only awake but _moving_. Oh god, he could break something. Or go wandering around the house and wake his dad and Carole up. Or-- oh god. Or go climb into Finn's bed. Kurt groans and squeezes guiltily at the base of his cock where he's started to get hard, rinsing the conditioner from his hair quicker than he should and turning the water off so he can go do damage control before Blaine gets to first base with anyone else tonight.

Kurt still plans on dating Blaine, and that's going to be much harder to do if he knows his dad kissed Blaine before he did.

  



End file.
